hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2007 Atlantic hurricane season (Re-creation - Sassmaster15)
The 2007 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active Atlantic hurricane season since 2005. Overall, the season produced 20 tropical cyclones, with 17 attaining tropical storm status, 8 attaining hurricane intensity, and four attaining major hurricane intensity. The season, per convention, officially starts June 1 and ends November 30 - as these pre-defined dates typically delimit tropical cyclone formation in the Atlantic basin. However, as demonstrated by the atypical formations of Subtropical Storm Andrea in early May and Tropical Storm Pablo in December, tropical cyclone formation is possible any time of the year. Additionally, with these two occurrences, 2007 became the first since 2003 to feature both pre- and post-season activity. The most significant storm of the season, Hurricane Dean, is tied with Hurricane Camille for the sixth-most intense Atlantic hurricane on record, and is ranked as the third-strongest landfalling Atlantic hurricane. In addition, the 2007 season is only one of five on record with more than one Category 5 storm. The season, in combination with 1992, is the second known occurrence of an Atlantic hurricane, Felix, and a Pacific hurricane, Henriette, making landfall on the same day. Another record tied by this season was for featuring eight named storms in the month of September. Overall, the season is considered the most active and destructive since the 2005 season. Pre-season forecasts by Colorado State University called for 14 named storms and 7 hurricanes, of which three were expected to attain major hurricane status. The National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) later issued its initial forecast, which predicted 13 to 17 named storms, 7 to 10 hurricanes and three to five major hurricanes. After several revisions in the projected number of storms, NOAA and CSU upped their forecasts by the middle of the season. Several storms severely affected land. Both Hurricanes Dean and Felix made landfall at Category 5 intensity, causing cataclysmic destruction in parts of Mexico and Central America, respectively. Due to this, 2007 is the only on record to feature two storms make landfall at Category 5 strength. Meanwhile, Hurricane Lorenzo struck the Leeward Islands with unprecedented ferocity. Another strong hurricane, Noel, ravaged the Greater Antilles, while its successor, Olga, compounded damage in the Caribbean in Noel's wake. Ultimately, all five of the aforementioned names were retired due to their severe destruction. Other areas affected include the United States, which endured six landfalls this year, two of which at hurricane intensity, and Atlantic Canada, though all impacts were minimal. Elsewhere, tropical cyclone effects were localized due in part to the plethora of weak landfalls observed this season. Collectively, storms this season killed at least 1,520 people and caused approximately $8.01 billion (2007 USD) in damage. Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2007 till:01/01/2008 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2007 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/05/2007 till:12/05/2007 color:TS text:Andrea (SS) from:01/06/2007 till:02/06/2007 color:TS text:Barry (TS) from:15/06/2007 till:16/06/2007 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:04/07/2007 till:06/07/2007 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:11/07/2007 till:14/07/2007 color:TS text:Unnamed (TS) from:30/07/2007 till:02/08/2007 color:TS text:Chantal (TS) from:13/08/2007 till:23/08/2007 color:C5 text:Dean (C5) barset:break from:14/08/2007 till:17/08/2007 color:TS text:Erin (TS) from:28/08/2007 till:05/09/2007 color:C5 text:Felix (C5) from:08/09/2007 till:11/09/2007 color:TS text:Gabrielle from:11/09/2007 till:19/09/2007 color:C2 text:Ingrid (C2) from:12/09/2007 till:14/09/2007 color:C1 text:Humberto (C1) from:20/09/2007 till:22/09/2007 color:TS text:Jerry (TS) from:22/09/2007 till:26/09/2007 color:TS text:Karen (TS) barset:break from:24/09/2007 till:05/10/2007 color:C4 text:Lorenzo (C4) from:25/09/2007 till:28/09/2007 color:C1 text:Melissa (C1) from:28/09/2007 till:10/10/2007 color:C4 text:Noel (C4) from:10/10/2007 till:13/10/2007 color:TD text:Seventeen (TD) from:27/10/2007 till:01/11/2007 color:C1 text:Olga (C1) from:10/12/2007 till:13/12/2007 color:TS text:Pablo (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2007 till:01/06/2007 text:May from:01/06/2007 till:01/07/2007 text:June from:01/07/2007 till:01/08/2007 text:July from:01/08/2007 till:01/09/2007 text:August from:01/09/2007 till:01/10/2007 text:September from:01/10/2007 till:01/11/2007 text:October from:01/11/2007 till:01/12/2007 text:November from:01/12/2007 till:01/01/2008 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The season commenced with Subtropical Storm Andrea, an early-forming system that had minimal impact across the southeast United States. In early June, Tropical Storm Barry rapidly strengthened in the Gulf of Mexico and struck Florida near peak intensity. Tropical Depression Three followed later that month, never affecting land. In July, Tropical Depression Four led an ephemeral life, never striking land. In mid-July, an unnamed tropical storm formed in the Bay of Campeche, striking Veracruz with localized effects. The system was recognized as a tropical storm by the National Hurricane Center (NHC) in post-analysis. At the end of the month, Tropical Storm Chantal brushed Bermuda and struck Newfoundland, causing heavy damage but no fatalities. In mid-August, Hurricane Dean caused a long swath of damage across the Caribbean Sea as a powerful Category 5 hurricane, becoming the first hurricane of its intensity in the basin since Hurricane Wilma. Simultaneously active was Tropical Storm Erin, a weak storm that struck Texas and intensified inland, possibly due to the Brown Ocean Effect. At the end of August was Hurricane Felix, an exceptionally powerful Category 5 hurricane that ravaged Nicaragua. Tropical Storm Gabrielle followed, having minimal impact as it meandered near the North Carolina coastline. Subsequent to Gabrielle was Ingrid, a Category 2 hurricane that had minimal effects on land. The system that spawned Hurricane Humberto formed after the wave that became Ingrid, but the former was named prior. Humberto was a rapidly intensifying storm that struck Texas at peak strength. Later that month was Tropical Storm Jerry, a weak system with minimal impact across the Florida panhandle. In later September, Tropical Storm Karen attained a near hurricane-strength peak intensity and never affected land. Later that month, Hurricane Lorenzo swept across the Leeward Islands, becoming the worst natural disaster for the region since Hurricane Luis. Activity Impact Records Accumulated Cyclone Energy Storms Subtropical Storm Andrea Tropical Storm Barry Tropical Depression Three Tropical Depression Four Unnamed Tropical Storm Tropical Storm Chantal Hurricane Dean Tropical Storm Erin Hurricane Felix Tropical Storm Gabrielle Hurricane Ingrid Hurricane Humberto Tropical Storm Jerry Tropical Storm Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa Hurricane Noel Tropical Depression Seventeen Hurricane Olga Tropical Storm Pablo Storm Names The following names were used for storms that formed in the Atlantic basin in this year. This is the same list used in the 2001 season except for Andrea, Ingrid, and Melissa, which replaced Allison, Iris, and Michelle, respectively, and were first used in 2007. Names that were not assigned are marked in . Retirement On May 13, 2008, at the 30th Session of the World Meteorological Organization's Regional Association IV Hurricane Committee, the WMO retired the names Dean, Felix, Lorenzo, Noel, and Olga from its rotating name lists. Because five names were retired, the season tied with 2005 for the highest amount of names retired within an individual season. The name Pablo was also considered for retirement due to its unprecedented impact in Hispaniola, but was kept due to its corresponding damages deemed "insufficient for retirement". The names Dorian, Fernand, Leonel, Nestor, and Odila were chosen to replace the aforesaid retired names for the 2013 season, respectively. Season Effects Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Season Recreations Category:Sassmaster15's Seasons Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Active Seasons Category:Tropical Cyclones Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones